


Incorrect.

by Anonymous



Series: sayohina one-shots [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/F, Past Underage Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sayo finds herself uneasy with Hina's presence. She doesn't understand why this feeling appears whenever she is around Hina, but doesn't bother to investigate.She wonders if she's okay with this.





	Incorrect.

Whenever Sayo is in Hina's presence, she gets a feeling of unease. It's not as if Hina has recently done anything that should make her as uncomfortable as she feels, but the feeling won't go away.

It's overwhelming. Sometimes, all Sayo can think about is the sound of skin slapping together and a blur of blue. But she doesn't remember anything of the sort. Sayo thinks about what could've spurred on this reoccurring memory, but comes to zero conclusion. Maybe she got into some kind of fight with Hina when they were younger. Still, it leaves her unable to rest at night.

Hina is clingier than usual today, Sayo thinks. Lingering touches and devious smirks. The uneasy feeling when around her younger half only intensifies with every touch. Sayo finds herself afraid. Which is weird because, this is her younger sister. What reason is there to be afraid? Sayo doesn't think about it.

Hina gets bolder. She caresses her face, and on some occasions even places her hands on her thighs. The touch is familiar. But Sayo doesn't mind it, after all Hina does tend to go overboard with her affection. 

Sayo is uncomfortable. The uneasy feeling is stronger than ever when Hina hugs her just a little too tightly this time. Hina looks up at Sayo and smiles sweetly. Hina holds her hand, with a mighty grip. Sayo tries to smile, she's over her inferiority, so why is she so awkward. It's so, so tense and Sayo just wants to pretend that this is normal Hina behavior but it's so hard to ignore the sudden change in behavior.

Hina asks for help with homework. Sayo finds that strange, since she practically doesn't have to try to be able to do anything perfectly. But, Sayo being the caring older sibling she is, complies. 

It's a mistake, Sayo realizes when Hina reaches her hand up her shirt. She tells Hina to stop. Hina doesn't listen. She tells Sayo that it's okay. She knows Sayo is so so stressed recently, and that whatever she is doing will help. It's ironic because, this is the exact thing Sayo was stressing about. Sayo lets her anyways. After all, she's treated Hina so coldly before. Maybe this is her way of coping with their renewed bond. 

It continues. Every night in Sayo's bedroom. Hina explores every inch, talking about how she misses this. How happy she is that Sayo let's her do this again. She'll never let go again. It makes Sayo confused, but allows it to happen anyways. This makes her little sister happy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why but i wanted to dabble in this kind of writing. I'm not really a huge fan of the Sayohina pair but their dynamic is fun to play with and I like incest with a side of dubious.


End file.
